Captains Log
by Scarlett Witch
Summary: Jacks inquisitive nature gets the better of him when he comes across Sams personal files while looking for solitaire on her computer... (Complete)
1. Solitaire

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing to do with SG-1, if I did then Sam and Jack would be married with lots of little Sam and Jack Jrs running around...

Colonel Jack O'Neill strolled down the corridor of the SGC, whistling to himself. He turned the corner and found himself in front of a familiar door. It was the third time this week he had turned up at that door. It was almost like his feet had a mind of their own, always leading him back to her. He raised his hand and knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in." a voice answered from inside. Jack reached for the handle and pushed open the door, he stepped across the threshold and leaned against the doorway,

"Hey Carter, whatcha doing?" he called out innocently.

From behind her latest technological discovery, the small blonde scientist looked up at her CO and gave him a warm smile,

"Well Sir, I'm trying to change the proton acceleration of the ion flow through the capacitor flux..."

Jack quickly held up a hand to silence her as she stifled a laugh,

"That's sound great Carter, really, but how about leaving this lab every now and again?" He walked towards the table, picked up some random gizmo lying on the desk and started fiddling with it. Carter stood up from her chair and walked over to him,

"Actually Sir," She said, taking the object away from him, "I happen to like the lab"

"You're on down time Carter, which means no more lab time, no shiny things and definitely no weird alien gadgets" he waved his hand around indicating to various instruments and machines littered about the lab. She gave him a small smile,

"What about you Sir? Shouldn't you be fishing in a fishless pond?"

"Firstly it's a lake Carter, and secondly there are fish in it... somewhere. Thus bringing me to the reasons of my visit"

"No, Sir."

"Aw, Come on, Carter... Danny and Teal'c are off world. It'll be just you, me, the fish and a couple of beers. What d'ya say?

Sam gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry Sir, but I really need to get this report done..."

Jack pulled a face and started to argue is case when a voice called out over the speakers.

"Captain Carter to the Generals office. Repeat. Captain Carter to the Generals office."

Sam gave a small sigh and her head dropped, Jack gave her a grin,

"Looks like you're being hailed, Captain"

"I'll be right back." she said, walking out the door, "Just don't touch anything."

"That's 'Just don't touch anything' Sir." He called after her, watching her walk down the hall. Jack turned back into the room and purposely prodded something on her desk. It beeped loudly at him causing him to jump back a bit. Jack made his way around the desk and found himself in front of her laptop. Everyone on the base knew how much O'Neill hated computers and how much they hated him, but he couldn't resist a quick peek. He peered at the open document, some report on a new Naquadah source, and sighed. Surely Carter would have solitaire like a normal person? He clicked on the menu below and searched for the card game. He scrolled upwards and his eyes rested on an already open folder, Carters private mission reports. Jack knew he shouldn't but the childish curiosity in him prodded him onwards. He clicked on the first report and the window opened before him,

_Mission Report MO1.01_

_I've just been given the most amazing opportunity of my life. The project which I have been working on for the last two years is finally becoming a reality. The Stargate. I've been transferred from the Pentagon to a unit called Stargate command, SGC. Dr Daniel Jackson, the man who discovered how to make the Stargate work, is alive and well and has been living on another planet for the last year, another planet. It's the kind of thing I've dreamt about since I was a kid. We have a briefing in half an hour. I should get ready..._

_This is it. I'm going through the Stargate. I've just had the briefing and met my new CO. Colonel Jack O'Neill,_

Jack eyes lit up as he read his name,

_I don't think he was expecting a woman. I get the feeling he was less than happy. And I don't think he likes scientists much. He doesn't seem the intellectual type,_

'Excuse me?' Jack thought...

_I'll show him, as the saying goes anything he can do..._

_The mission itself is to gate to a new world and assess a new alien threat that has emerged. Dr Jackson's wife has been taken by these new aliens so he's joining us. It all seems so surreal... God I hope I don't let the General down._

_I still can't believe it... I've just travelled light-years across space. I had always hoped I'd get to space travel but I'd never imagined I'd be going across the other side of the known galaxy! It seem like Tulac, the world we just came back from, isn't the only world we can visit. The Stargate is a whole network of gates all over the galaxy. It's almost too amazing. Our journeys will be dangerous and I have no idea what to expect, which is partly why I am writing these personal mission reports. I have a feeling there will be times where I'll want to remember things that I can't write in official reports. I've never been one to write a diary, but I have the feeling this is one journey I won't want to forget._

_Captain S. Carter_

Jack mentally slapped himself. He was reading her diary, her private feelings, but still, he felt compelled to continue, not the intellectual type huh? Jack moved the mouse down and clicked on another file,

_Mission Report MO1.04_

_That's it. I can't ever go back to work. I made a pass at my CO. Ok so it was under the influence of an alien virus, so I'm not getting court marshalled but I'm so embarrassed! I literally threw myself at him. Dr Frasier says it was a hormone imbalance that made me and the others revert to cavemen form and that I chose the colonel because he was a leader. That had to be it. _

_I think the Colonel might be warming to me. After the mission he asked if I was alright after being attack. At first it might have been genuine concern but then he made a crack about the tank top. I wonder if I should keep it..._

Jack chuckled to himself. He remembered when she had approached him in the locker room, the look of lust on her face as she grabbed him, the feel of her lips against his. He longed to feel that again. Jack shifted uncomfortably in the chair and turned his focus back to the laptop and skim read a couple more files, picking out any sentence where his name stood out,

_Mission Report MO1.17_

_The second gate has been found on earth. The Colonel and I were trapped under the ice. I thought we would never get out. The colonel kept making jokes. Telling me we were going to be fine. I wanted to believe him; I just couldn't see how we would get out of there. I tried to keep him warm by holding myself against him, and he held me. It was then I knew I wouldn't leave him. I couldn't leave him, even when he ordered me to. It was the first time he called me Sam. As it got colder he started to slip away from me, he even called me Sara... _

Jack stopped reading... He had called her Sara? He barely remembered the events in the Antarctic. He remembered her laugh, well more of a giggle. She always laughed at his jokes, no matter how lame.

_I wanted to cry. Partly because I thought this was the end and partly because I wish he had said my name._

Jacks heart skipped a beat. What did she mean by that? He quickly moved on to more reports...

More coming soon... Reviews always welcome!


	2. Dreams

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's so great to know that people are reading my story and actually liking it! I worked like mad to get this bit out so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1... yada yada yada...

Previously on SG-1...

Jacks heart skipped a beat. What did she mean by that? He quickly moved on to more reports.

_Mission Report MO2.3_

_Jolinar's gone. He took my body out of necessity but even when I didn't have control I felt safe. He chose to leave me body, he gave his life for mine, and when he died I felt like a part of me died with him._

_I keep getting these dreams but they're not just visions but feelings too I'm running through tunnels. There are people screaming and being chased by Jaffa with staff weapons. A tall, dark haired man runs up to me. I feel like I know him but I don't remember his name. He calls me Jolinar. We go to the Stargate and dial out. Then I stop and look in a mirror. And I see me. I don't understand it. The Tok'ra might be in trouble. Perhaps we can find a way to contact the Tok'ra. Maybe they knew who Jolinar was. Then maybe I can make sense of these dreams._

_Mission Report MO2.09_

_My father has cancer. The Colonel and I had just received a medal for saving the world and he tells me he has cancer. What do you say when you own father tells you that? I couldn't say anything. I just cried. He told me he wanted me to join NASA. He said he wanted to see me live out my dreams. I wanted to tell him so badly about Stargate, about the places I'd been and the things I had seen, but I couldn't. He seemed so disappointed. Then he left. My father is going to die, and he'll never know how much of my dreams, and his, I've already lived._

_Mission Report MO2.12_

_The man in my dreams was called Martouf. He is a leader for the Tok'ra and the host of a symbiote called Lantash. His mate, Rosha, was the previous host of Jolinar. He said I looked a lot like her. When ever I'm around him I get these 'echoes' of Jolinars feelings for him. I feel like I have a deeper connection with him. The more I'm around him the harder it becomes to separate Jolinars feelings from my own. I get fragments of her memories from time to time. They had been together for over 100 years. To love one person that much for a whole century, it's something I can barely comprehend. What they had... they've been in love longer than I've been alive. _

Jack felt his stomach tighten as he read on. He knew there was something between Martouf and Sam, err, Carter but he had no idea how deep it went. A twinge of jealously tugged at him.

_I though I was going to be stuck on the Tok'ra planet. I thought my father was going to die, not knowing why I didn't come to see him. Thinking I was too busy with my stupid radars. Jack kept saying he was going to get me back in time. And I believed him. He managed to get us back home and I got to see my father. And I told him. I told him about the Stargate. If General Hammond hadn't have been there I don't think he would have believed me. I was surprised he even agreed to the blending. It was the first time I had seen him scared. Even when Mom died he was always strong. But the only other choice was death and I knew he wouldn't accept that. My father will remain with the Tok'ra, although I will probably see more of him now than I ever did before. As I watched my father walk through the gate, I caught the Jack looking at me. I caught his eye and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, not with his regular smile but the ones which make his eyes dance. He rarely smiles that way but when he does its worth the wait._

When did she start calling him Jack? The more reports he read the more personal they seemed to become. This was a side of Carter he rarely saw. She was always putting on bravado, acting more like an Air force captain than Samantha Carter. Every time he saw her true side, he fell a little bit further. Intrigued, Jack continued sifting through her mission reports. After reading several, less interesting ones, Jack conscious finally got the better of him. He went to close the folder when something caught his eye. A report titled P5C-768. Edora. He never really spoke about his time there, and taking his lead, the other members of SG-1 never mentioned it either. But after the things he had read, he needed to know...

Ooo... The good news is I have it all planned out... it's not gonna be easy for our fave officers, (damn regulations) but don't worry. I'm sure they'll find away around it!


	3. The enemy

Previously on SG-1:

Edora. He never really spoke about his time there, and taking his lead, the other members of SG-1 never mentioned it either. But after the things he had read, he needed to know...

_Mission Report MO3.19_

_It's been two months since Edora. Two months since I last saw him. Jack is stuck off-world and we have no idea if he's even alive. I won't give up on him. Janice keeps telling me to sleep but I can't. Every time I do I just dream of him. I never should have left him. I've been trying to build this thing for weeks, the parts I need haven't arrived yet. I wish they would hurry. I need to get this done. I need to find him. I need him._

_The particle accelerator worked! Teal'c managed to gate through and dug his way to the surface. When I heard Jacks voice I could have cried. He's alive. We're leaving for Edora as soon as possible._

_Did I make a mistake? After three months he had given up. I can't believe he thinks we would give up on him! I spent the last 90 days working my ass off to save him and not even a thank you in return. I stood there, right in front of him, and he breezes past me and goes straight to her. I couldn't look at them. I feel crushed. He had found someone else, he had forgotten about Earth, the Stargate, and about me._

_I'm such an idiot. He's my CO for Gods sake. Maybe we should have left him on Edora; at least there he was happy. _

_It's become so much harder. I've tried to ignore it, to throw myself into my work. At first I tried to deny it, passing it off as a stupid crush. But it's more than that. As soon as I realised I swore it wouldn't interfere with the team. I've become good at hiding my feelings, maybe too well. But I can't deny it forever, I love him. _

_I'm in love with my CO, Jack O'Neill. Saying it out loud just makes it seem much more real. But I can't say anything. Even if he did feel the same way I do, there's nothing we can do. At least on Edora he had a chance for a normal life, a normal relationship. Something we can never have._

_Maybe I should have that talk with the General. I don't know how much longer I can go on pretending I don't love him. If I leave the air-force I wouldn't have to pretend anymore._

Jack sat for several minutes re-reading Sam's last entry. She loved him? Sam. Captain Carter was in love with him. It took a moment to sink in, he had fallen for her since the first time he met her. He would gladly give his life for her, and she was in love with him. He hard always known there was something more than just friends between him, but no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, it became more obvious everyday. Then a sudden realisation hit him as he read the last sentence again. She was leaving him. Jack started to panic. She couldn't leave him, he needed her. He loved her. For the first time in three years the full force of his feelings for the captain swelled up inside him. His heart was beating so quickly, he though it would burst. Jack hated himself for not realising how much the last mission had affected her. He had been so worried about being stuck on Edora; he didn't stop to think about the people he had left behind. He couldn't see what it was doing to her. When he saw her again he wanted grab her and never let go, but he couldn't, he wasn't allowed to. So he did the opposite. He ignored her and in doing so, hurt her much more than he realised. He would have given anything to just take her in his arms and tell her how grateful he was to her and how much she meant to him. And now she was leaving. She was going to give up her career because of him. He had to stop her, he finally knew how he felt about her, and he couldn't loose her now.

Jack had been so caught up in his own mind his had not heard the captain re-enter the room. He jumped up as his 2IC walked towards him, hurriedly clicking at the top bar of the window, trying to close it.

"Carter, I... I was looking for solitaire..." Jack mumbled apologetically, standing in front of her, barring her view of the screen.

"I thought computers were the enemy Sir?" she laughed, flashing him one of her dazzling smiles, the ones he liked to think were reserved only for him.

Looking over his shoulder Jack saw her window was gone and relaxed. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a boyish grin,

"Not exactly the enemy Captain, more of a rival for your attention"

Sam gave a small, embarrassed giggle and moved past the colonel to her computer.

"No giggling Captain," Jack said, turning towards the door.

"Yes Sir." She replied, stifling another fit of giggles. He gave her a small wave as he left her lab. Sam sat down in front of her laptop and noticed an extra window minimized on the bottom of her toolbar. She moved the mouse over and clicked on it. A window jumped up in front of her, her eyes widened as she read.


	4. The Talk

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You may be pleased to know that I've almost finished the ending but there's still a bit more angst to come!

Arizona94: I know Sam was a Major but the title captain goes better with the title!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Jack O'Neill, Sam, Daniel (sadly), Teal'c or any other character... I own diddley-squat.

Previously on SG-1...

Sam sat down in front of her laptop and noticed an extra window minimized on the bottom of her toolbar. She moved the mouse over and clicked on it. A window jumped up in front of her, her eyes widened as she read.

Sam stared at her screen. Jack had read them. He had seen her personal files. He knew everything. Oh god. What was she going to do? Her heart pounded in her chest. Suddenly she got up from her chair and ran out of the lab. She rounded the corner, narrowly dodging other SGC personal as she chased after the colonel.

Jack stood with his hands in his pockets, in the hallway outside the generals' office. He stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. He lent forward and knocked loudly on General Hammond's door. A loud voice beckoned him inside,

"Colonel O'Neill, and what do I owe this visit?"

"General, Sir. I need to discuss something with you."

General Hammond looked up at Jack from behind his desk. It was not often his colonel can to him looking so serious.

"Something wrong Colonel?"

"Sir, have you spoken to Captain Carter today?"

"You know I have Colonel, but what this has to do with..."

"You can't let her go Sir."

The general was taken aback. Jack was clearly upset about something. He stood in front of his desk, hands in his pockets pacing back and forth.

"Let her go? What are you talking about Colonel?" he asked, slightly perplexed.

"I'm talking about Captain Carters' resignation. You can't accept it"

"Well of course I wouldn't Colonel, but as far as I'm aware Captain Carter hasn't handed me a letter so unless you know something I don't..."

Jack stopped for a moment, "She's not resigning?"

"No Colonel." The general observed his officer and realised there was a lot more to this than he was letting on.

"What's going on Jack?" The colonel stopped his pacing and sat down on the chair in front of the generals desk, his head in his hands,

"I thought I was going to loose her, George" he whispered.

"Jack..." The general spoke with concern but also with quiet warning. If he said too much he could not avoid a court-martial.

"I thought she was going to leave and I can't let her. I love her." The general sighed. He knew this would happen eventually. He wasn't blind, he was well aware of the relationship growing between them but he had always hoped they would be able to handle it. He never expected it to develop into something more.

"Jack, you realise the position you've just put me in. The air force takes fraternization seriously; I can't just over look your confession"

"I know. That's why I hope you'll accept my resignation"

"What? Jack I can't. Look, why don't you sleep on it. Don't make any rash decisions"

"I'm not Sir; I can't keep doing this to her or to myself. I don't want to pretend anymore general."

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright Jack, I'll expect an official letter in the morning"

"Yes Sir."

"Jack, I'll be sorry to loose you"

"Thank you Sir."

Jack walked out of his COs office and hung his head. He knew he was disappointing the general but there was no other option. He had to leave. He couldn't stand to hurt her again. It was all over now. But how would he tell the others? Jack gave a large sigh and headed down the hall. He had to tell them. He owed it to them.

Oooo aren't I evil! Hehehehe.... More will be posted soon!


	5. Saying goodbye

Thanks so much for all the encouragement from everyone's reviews! You may or may not be pleased to know I've written an ending but I'm not really sure it works so if anyone has any ideas let me know!

I'm also thinking of writing a story and letting you guys decide the ending... let me know if you think it'd work.

Previously on SG-1...

Jack walked out of his COs office and hung his head. He knew he was disappointing the general but there was no other option. He had to leave. He couldn't stand to hurt her again. It was all over now. But how would he tell the others? Jack gave a large sigh and headed down the hall. He had to tell them. He owed it to them.

"I understand why your doing this Jack, but are you sure it's the right thing?"

Jack was sat in Daniels office, surrounded by artefacts from the many different worlds they had travelled. He looked at Daniel from behind a pile of books. Dr Jackson pushed his glasses further up his nose and stared back at his friend,

"I know how you feel about Sam, but you hurt her Jack. When we thought you were dead, Sam took it really hard. She worked for hours trying to find away to save you. Janet had to order her to sleep at times. And when we did find you, you ignored her and if you leave now you'll only hurt her all over again"

"I know but I don't have a choice Daniel. I know how she feels about me and I know how I feel about her. I can't keep pretending everything's fine. It's gone too far now"

"She told you how she felt about you?" the archaeologist asked, looking quizzically at the colonel.

"Not in so many words"

Teal'c came forward from his place in the corner of Dr Jackson's lab, holding a heavy looking book,

"What of these regulations that forbid your relationship with CaptainCarter, O'Neill? Can you not change them?"

O'Neill shook his head, "'Fraid not T. There's nothing I can do."

His friends looked at him, the sympathy showing clear on their faces. Well, on Daniels anyway. Teal'c remained impassive as always. Daniel stood and cleared his throat.

"You'll be missed Jack" He moved around the table and stood in front of Jack. Jack stood up to face his friends.

"Thanks Spacemonkey." He smiled, pulling Daniel into an awkward hug. After a moment, he pulled away and turned to Teal'c,

"It has been an honour O'Neill." The large Jaffa said,

"Same here Teal'c."

The pair clasped arms and Teal'c bowed. Jack nodded back and smiled at his two friends. Sadly he turned and walked towards the door,

"See you around kids."

He walked down the hall, back to the place his day had begun at. He had one more person to talk to. A very important person.

Hmm... who's he gonna go talk to... I think you guys can guess by now!

hehehehe


	6. Truth be told

Hi everyone! sorry i haven't posted anything for a while, coursework can be such a pain! but here we go.. on with chapter six!

Previously on SG-1...

"See you around kids."

Jack walked down the hall, back to the place his day had begun at. He had one more person to talk to. A very important person.

The colonel walked down the hall, deliberately slowing his pace, trying to put off the inevitable. He played the conversation over and over in his head, figuring out what to say when suddenly he was called from behind. He turned to find that not only had he had walked right past the lab, but he was now face to face with Captain Carter.

"Sir, I need to talk to you..." she began

"Actually there's something I need to say to you too Carter." The captain stopped and looked uncomfortable,

"Look Sir, I know you read..."

"I'm resigning"

Carter stopped mid-sentence. She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide in surprise. Her mouth hung open, unable to speak,

"What? Sir, you can't..."

"I can Carter. And I am."

Sam's mind was swirling. He was leaving her again but why? He read her reports. Was he leaving because of her?

"Sir, I know you read my reports"

Now it was Jacks turn to be shocked. He swallowed hard, knowing that a simple sorry wasn't going to be enough.

"Carter, I didn't mean to. I just... I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. I truly am. I had no idea how much I hurt you"

"Is that why you're leaving?" She didn't look him in the eye as she asked him.

"In a way," he placed a hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his, "I can't stand to hurt you again."

"Then don't go" she pleaded with him, tears forming in her eyes, "Please Sir. We need you. I need you."

Jack felt his heart break as he looked at her,

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't keep hiding what I feel for you. My career as good as it's gonna get, but you, you've got a real chance Carter. You're the smartest, most talented, most beautiful woman I've ever known. I can't let you screw that up over me."

"Shouldn't that be my decision?"

Jack hung his head and slowly shook it,

"I'd never forgive myself if I let you give this up, it means too much to you."

"Jack I can't let you do this..."

He looked at her. Hearing her call him by his name just made it too painful.

"I'm sorry Sam" he said again, he watched as a small tear tricked down her face. Seeing her like was too much for him. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

Sam felt her breath catch as his breath fall against her mouth and suddenly his lips were touching hers. It was soft and gentle, a kiss of love. He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes,

"Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that..." Jack mumbled. He started to apologise when he felt a hand caress his cheek. He continued to gaze at her as he felt her pull herself closer to him. It was Sams turn to kiss him. Hesitantly at first, but it grew stronger in her urgency to finally show him how much she needed him. His hands slid upwards to cup her face, and then back down her neck to eventually rest on her waist. All too soon the kiss came to an end. They both stood in silence, their foreheads resting against each others. Jack shifted his head upwards slightly, kissed her brow and whispered gently,

"Goodbye Sam."

Sam felt his hands leave her body and immediately missed the warmth. She stood partly in shock and watch as Jack O'Neill walked out of her life.


	7. His and her circumstances

Here we are… next chapter yay! Did ya really think I'd leave it there? Blaa blaa blaa I don't own Stargate… you know the rest.

Previously on SG-1…

"Goodbye Sam."

Sam felt his hands leave her body and immediately missed the warmth. She stood partly in shock and watch as Jack O'Neill walked out of her life.

It took only a few moments for Sam to realise what she had to do. Turning on her heels, she raced down the corridor to Hammond's office. Within minutes she had arrived at the general's door. She knocked swiftly and walked in without waiting for an answer. The general looked up from behind his desk, surprised at the sudden entrance but not surprised to see who stood before him,

"Captain, I assume this interruption is about Colonel O'Neill?" The captain stood before her senior and nodded her head,

"Yes Sir."

"His decision has been made Captain. There's nothing more I can do."

"Sir, you can't let him. You can't let him leave because of me"

"Captain, it's his feelings for you which made up his decision."

"I know Sir. But I can't let him give up his job because of me. It's his life." Sam sighed heavily and fell into the chair in front of the Generals desk.

"Daniel told me about their first mission to Abydos. How the colonel took it knowing it was a suicide mission. The SGC gave him something to live for. I can't be the one responsible for taking it away."

"Sam, I'm sorry" The general looked at her with apologetic sympathy. He had come to treat the captain like a daughter. Jacob was a good friend of his, he had promised to watch out for her while he was off world,

"Jack has made his decision. He's also told me his feeling for you. That's something I can't ignore. The air force has strict regulations about…"

"Screw the regulations!" The generals shot up at the sudden outburst. He looked down on the captain. Her hands were shaking and tears were forming in her eyes,

"We travel to distance worlds, risk our lives everyday and for what? To get a medal and a slap on the back from the president and not be able to tell anyone what it's for? To have to lie to yourself and to those you love? He saved the world for crying out loud!"

Sam stopped abruptly and clasped a hand to her mouth. The tears now flew freely from her eyes. She had yelled at her superior using a phase he always said. The general gently placed a hand on her shoulder, something in his heart broke, he realised just how much Jack had become part of her life, of everyone's lives.

"Perhaps your right Captain" The general said, the corners of his mouth tilting up to a smile,

"Perhaps, under these circumstances, certain things can be over looked".

Jack stood in his room inside the SGC. Before him were several boxes filled with

various possessions he had collected over the last few years. On top of one of the boxes was a small, blue plastic yo-yo. He reached over and picked it up. Jack remembered back to when he had got it,

_Jack walked down the empty halls of Cheyenne Mountain. Another Christmas spent at the base. He thought about going home or maybe visiting Sara but somehow it didn't seem like such a hot idea. Besides Teal'c was here, even if he didn't quite understand the whole idea of Christmas, it was better than being alone. From somewhere behind him, a familiar voice brought Jack out of his thoughts. He turned and smiled to see Carter walking towards him,_

"_Hey Carter, You finally leaving your lab?"_

"_Yes Sir. Just on my way out now. What about you?" she asked. Jack shook his head,_

"_Na, I'm staying on base this year"_

"_Again Sir? You know you'd be welcome to spend Christmas with us" a small tint of red crept across her cheeks as she asked him. Jacks smile widened, when he noticed,_

"_Thanks Carter but I wouldn't wanna intrude. Besides, someone has to look after Teal'c." Sam smiled at her CO and nodded in agreement,_

"_Well have a good time, Sir. I'll see you in a couple of weeks"_

"_You betcha Captain" Jack quipped, as the captain walked past him towards the elevators, and he carried on down the hall._

"_Oh, Colonel?" _

_Jack turned as Sam threw a small object at him and smiled. Jack looked down at the item in his hand. It was a small, blue yo-yo. I had an alien face on one side and a UFO on the other. He gave a small laugh,_

"_It lights up and everything" she smiled, "Merry Christmas Sir"_

_He looked up into the smiling face of his 2IC,_

"_Merry Christmas Carter."_

Something painful tugged inside him and he threw the yo-yo into one of the open boxes and taped it up. That was the last of it. Giving one last look around the empty room Jack picked up the nearest box and went to leave the room, only to find someone stood in the door way.

A/N: Dum dum duuuum… well I think you guys can guess who's gonna be there… hehehe. The next chapter is the finale… I'll post it soon-ish.


	8. One more secret

So, here we all are. The finale of my first fan fic! I'm so pleased I finally finished it and even more pleased that people enjoyed reading it!

Previously on Stargate SG-1….

Something painful tugged inside him and he threw the yo-yo into one of the open boxes and taped it up. That was the last of it. Giving one last look around the empty room Jack picked up the nearest box and went to leave the room, only to find someone stood in the door way.

Jack looked up to see Sam stood in the doorway in front of him, trying to catch her breath,

"Sir you don't have to go" she panted,

"It's just Jack now, Carter" he said, shifting the weight of the box, "And I do have to go."

"Actually Sir, your not going anywhere" she remarked, stressing the 'Sir.' A small smiled spread across her face as she walked up beside him. She stood up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Jacks heart skipped a beat as he looked across at Sam,

"Carter what's this all about?" he asked.

"It's just Sam now, Jack." She smiled as she took the box away from him and placed it on the ground,

"Don't look so worried" She said, "Trust me"

She moved so she was in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She lifted her head up and kissed him. Jack wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Then suddenly his senses snapped back and he pulled away,

"Sam, we can't do this. It'll just make things harder"

"It's ok Jack." She said, smiling warmly, "You don't have to leave. Everything's been sorted." Jack raised an eyebrow causing Sam to giggle,

"You're not the only one with friends in high places Colonel." Jack looked at her blankly.

"The SGC has been a secret for a long time now" she continued, smiling even more so, "So I figured one more secret won't make a difference… and the General agrees." Jack stared at this wonderful, beautiful woman in front of him as the realisation of what she said just hit him,

"You mean we don't have to hide anymore?" he asked her, searching her eyes for the answer. Sam nodded,

"Well at least not in front of our friends and family and you can remain leader of SG-1, as long as we can remain professional."

A giant grin burst out over Jacks face as he grabbed Sam and held her tightly to him,

"God, I love you Sam"

"Love you too Jack"

They held each other tightly until Jack pulled back, cocked his head to the side and gazed down at her. Sam looked up at his face puzzled,

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just making sure I haven't slipped into some alternate universe or under the influence of some virus or you're actually an alien or…"

"Jack…" Sam interrupted, "Shut up and kiss me."

And Jack, being the dutiful officer, always followed orders.

The end!

A/N: I just wanna say a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate all the encouragement. I got a few reviews saying the same thing: why can't Jack and Sam be together if one of them leaves? Well I know a lot of Jack/Sam shippers write stories about Jack or Sam leaving SGC but if jack left so he could be with Sam, I think Sam wouldn't accept it. She knows how important the SGC is to Jack and she wouldn't want him to give up the thing that keeps him going. That's why I made her fight for him in the story. And there's no way Jack would let Sam leave over him. I hope I kinda got that through in the story. Besides what's a good romance story without a little angst!

Scarlett


End file.
